


I’m Simon

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: What Becomes Of Us [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beard Burn, Bottom Negan, Butt Plugs, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spanking, Top Simon, cursing, dominant Simon, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Simon takes Negan’s ass just like every night.





	I’m Simon

Negan moaned into the pillow, Simon’s thick dick plowing in deep and dragging into his sore pink walls. “I swear you were gone too long.” Simon whispered into his ear as he pinched his ass and pushed in further.

Nails scratched his back creating angry red lines and his neglected length throbbed at teeth nipping his sweaty neck. “You are mine.” Simon reminded him licking the salt off his neck. “On your knees.”

Negan whimpered as Simon pulled out but complied and cool air hit his hole when his cheeks were spread open. A thick glob dripped off his slit at fingers teasing his rim refusing to push in. “You got such a pretty hole. I shouldn’t put my dick in it. Instead I should fill it up and watch it get off.” Simon’s wet tongue glided across his entrance and he pressed his legs together to forget his throbbing dick.

“It was made for my dick though.” Negan cried out when his ass was smacked too hard. The wet appendage lapped up to the top of his hole and plunged in and Negan moaned as his hands traveled to his dick. “No!” Simon reprimanded spanking both his cheeks. “You know the rules!” Negan stilled, precum pooling steadily. 

The tongue felt so good pushing in deeper spreading him open and it soothed his irritated ass from Simon’s work last night. “Tell me you want it.” Negan closed his eyes at gentle kisses to his puckered hole, slick fingers rubbed at it and he pulsed out hoping to entice his boyfriend.

“Naughty!” Simon slapped his hole causing Negan’s legs to buckle at his seeping cock. “Tell me.” 

At some point Negan found himself lusting for Simon then he dreamed of fucking him. One night he decided to gain liquid courage but found himself spread out in bed being taken by Simon roughly. He loved the man eventually but something about Negan being the leader made Simon act like this at night. 

He moaned out, a beard rubbing him raw, the stinging burn still searing from last night. The ache of his needy dick was almost too much, the line between hurt and want too thin to distinguish. Simon bit hard near his hole making him squirm back and cry out his beg. “Please Simon take me and touch my dick.”

“So good.” Simon praised and kissed his fresh bite, licking at it soothingly as he padded at his entrance. Negan sighed when his cheeks were spread and Simon slipped in. His boyfriend’s tip slipped in an inch then pulled back in a series of teasing thrusts that made Negan feel he was going insane. Thick precum collected beneath him when Simon slid in further, his nails digging into his tanned thighs and thrusting a bit deeper.

Negan wished he could curse or beg for more of Simon’s thick cock but either would make the other withdraw so he stayed silent relieved that Simon didn’t object to his small thrusts back. “That tight ass of yours loves my dick.” Negan released a throaty moan when Simon delved in all the way in one big thrust and pushed on the dip of his back demanding a deeper swallow. 

A thick shaft gilded against his prostate in each pump and Negan cried in a series of pleased curses as nips and claws continued to mark him claiming him as Simon’s.

“Fuck Simon!” Negan screamed when his length was finally stroked and a pad swirled his wet slit. “You’re mine. You’re Simon. Tell me that and I’ll let you come.”

Negan hiccuped at the firm grip to the base of his dick while his walls were impaled harder. He was Simon’s since the first day the man laid eyes on him.

“I’m yours. I’m Simon. Always.” It wasn’t a lie but an honest declaration to who he loved more than air, than his vampire bat.

“Good but I already knew that. I just wanted to hear it from that slutty mouth of yours.” Simon stroked his dick again and pounded in relentlessly only slowing down his drags to thumb at Negan’s slit and at one large buck he came hard in Simon’s hand.

“Fuck.” Negan shuddered out, his dick still twitching and his hole clamping down. Simon grabbed his ass and pinched painfully as he fucked in harder. Negan exhaled, a burst of cream filling him full. Simon pulled out so he collapsed into the mattress.

Simon went to their trunk and pulled out a blue plug and lubed it up. Negan breathed through slick fingers depositing more lube into thoroughly wet walls and felt the tip push in. “Push up a little baby.” At the request Negan pushed his ass up and Simon moaned out at walls swallowing in the toy effortlessly. “So beautiful Negan.” Simon praised and slapped his ass again.

Negan groaned at being pushed to his back, the plug nestling in deeper and teasing his nub. He lazily opened his mouth to let Simon in for a kiss, humming at the quick stroke up his dick. “Let’s rest up a bit then I’ll let your pretty mouth suck me off.”

Negan huddled in closer to inhale Simon’s spicy scent. “Love you.” He mumbled incoherently but Simon heard it just fine. “Love you too my baby.” Simon looked at his sleeping man, the one he would fight for, die for. Maybe one day walkers would claim them but for now he would lie with the one he loved.


End file.
